thejusticeworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito
Kirito (キリト''Kirito'') is the protagonist of the Sword Art Online light novel series. He was chosen as one of the 1000 beta testers for the Closed Beta of «Sword Art Online», the first ever VRMMORPG for the Nerve Gear. His real name is Kirigaya Kazuto (桐ヶ谷和人''Kirigaya Kazuto''). Appearance Real World / Sword Art Online Avatar During the beginning of the game and during the beta-testing phase, Kirito's avatar had the appearance of a handsome antagonist older than he actually was. After using the «Hand Mirror», the item which Kayaba Akihiko gifted to all participants, his avatar changed to reflect his real physical appearance. He is very hot like hot Kirito has slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes. His delicate face has no trace of masculinity, allowing people to mistake him for a girl. After the initial stages, he becomes well known in SAO as the «Black Swordsman»(黒の剣士''Kuro no Kenshi''?) due to his tendency to wear black clothing. He uses two swords after his Sword Skill «Dual Blades» is revealed, the black «Elucidator» and the white «Dark Repulser». He later donned the red and white uniform of the Knights of the Blood after being defeated by its leader Heathcliff in a public duel. In the real world he has a tendency to gravitate towards dark colored clothes. ALfheim Online Avatar Kirito's initial appearance was that of a default «Spriggan», which he chose because of the race's black-themed equipment. Instead of the normal black forelocks hanging from his head, his black hair stood in natural spikes. His large eyes appeared mischievous, and he had dark grey-ish blue wings. During Mother's Rosario his hair is down rather than his normal spikes. He is equipped with a large broadsword intended for larger players like «Imps». He will occasionally dual wield using his experience from SAO. After converting his avatar back from his brief stint in Gun Gale Online, his previously unkempt hair stays down, though his mischievous black eyes remain the same. He also receives a new coat and switches his broadsword with a new longsword. In late December, 2025, he obtains the «Holy Sword Excaliber», and uses that for his dual wielding weapon. Gun Gale Online Avatar Kirito's avatar in GGO is the rare «M9000» type that many male players dream of having one day. His hair flows smoothly down to his shoulders and retains its original black color. He has pale skin and crimson lips, and his shining black eyes were fringed by long eyelashes. If you didn't know better you'd say he was female. This causes great confusion to Sinon, who helps him under the belief that he is a female only to find out in the changing room that he isn't. He is equipped with a 5.7mm FN Five Seven handgun and «Kagemitsu G4»photon sword. Background Born October 7, 2008, Kirigaya Kazuto was adopted by his aunt and uncle a year after his birth when his biological parents died in an accident. Raised by his foster parents as a son, he originally trained with his cousin in the neighborhood kendo dojo under their grandfather's tutelage. Due to his aunt's influence as an editor for a computer systems magazine, however, Kazuto fell in love with computers and dropped kendo after two years.[3] Kazuto has immense skill as a programmer, managing to build a computer from parts during elementary school, finding his erase records in the national registry at the age of ten, as well as managing to stop the SAO server from deleting Yui by converting her program into an object and storing her into his Nerve Gear as environmental data. He currently lives with his family, adopted by his aunt and uncle after his parents died, though his uncle is often not around. He was raised as their son with his cousin as his sister. He was originally trained in kendo by his grandfather but had little interest in it, and as a result his sister began to cover for him. Abilities Sword Art Online (SAO) *'Level:' 96 *'Main Equipment:' **'「Anneal Blade」 (One Handed Straight Sword - «Secret Medicine of the Forest»'s reward) **「Elucidator」 (One Handed Straight Sword - 50th Floor Boss drop) **「Dark Repulser」 (One Handed Straight Sword - Player-made by Lisbeth) **「BlackWyrm Coat」 (Leather Coat - Player-made by Ashley) - Last black coat **「Coat of Midnight」 (Leather Coat - 1st Floor Boss drop) - First black coat *'Skill Slots: 12 *'Equipped Skills:' **'One Handed Sword' - 1000 «Mastered» **'Dual Blades '«Unique Skill» - 1000 «Mastered» **'Blade Throwing' - 967 **'Parry' - 1000 «Mastered» **'Battle Healing' - 944 **'Searching' - 1000 «Mastered» **'Tracking' - 963 **'Hiding' - 1000 «Mastered» **'Night Vision' - 908 **'Extended Weight Limit' - 949 **'Sprint' - 870 **'Fishing' - 604 One Handed Sword Skills *'Horizontal Square' *'Flashing Penetrator' *'Reaver' *'Slant' *'Vertical Square' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Weapon Break' *'Deadly Sins' *'Sonic Leap' Unarmed Skills *'Martial Arts' *'Embracer' *'Meteor Break' *'Escape «Mastered»' Dual Blades Sword Skills *'Double Circular' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' Alfheim Online (ALO) New Equipment: *'Black Sword '- Large Black Sword bought in Sylvania, Kirito's default Sword. Replaced by a new Long Sword in the 7th Volume *'Excaliber (from ALO) '- The strongest sword known in the SAO/ALO Universe *'Long Sword' - A Long Sword that replaced the Black Sword as his main default sword. Outside System Skills *'Arms Blast (from SAO)' - Destroys a weapon by attacking the weakpoint of one with a powerful blow. *'Spell Blast' (from ALO) - Intercepts a spell using a sword skill. *'Skill Connect' (from ALO) - Allows Kirito to chain his sword skills. *'Bullet Deflect (from GGO)' - Allows Kirito to deflect bullets with his sword Gun Gale Online (GGO) *'Kagemitsu G4' - A blue light saber created by GGO developers on a whim to imitate a classic movie *'FN Five-seven' - A semi-automatic pistol use to close in distance between the enemy *Note: Many of his skills have been demonstrated in ALO and GGO, except they mostly function without system assist and depend on Kirito completely. Underworld (UW) *'Blue Rose Sword- '''Shared for a brief time with Eugeo until he got his own equivalent sword made out of a Gigas Cedar branch that received the most life from the Gods Solus and Terraria. The Blue Rose Sword is a sacred instrument which was originally a rose in a block of ice (As seen by Eugeo in Light novel 13 : Alicization Dividing) *' Night Sky Sword - '''Kirito's own sword that is made out of a branch of the Gigas Cedar. It is one point higher than Eugeo's Blue Rose Sword. It is black in colour. Trivia *Kirito rides a bike which has also had a multitude of passengers including Asuna, Suguha, and Asada. *Kirito is the first place winner for the Top 10 Male Characters in the ''Kono Light Novel ga Sugoi! 2012 ''awards. He placed third back in 2011. Category:Character Category:Humans Category:Knight Category:Men Category:Teenagers Category:Allies Category:Senitinels of Action Category:Action Heroes/Heroines